un dia en la escuela de hotaru
by mariale-ramirez
Summary: setsuna obliga a haruka a ir un dia a la escuela de hotaru descubran lo q pasara con la pobre haruka y su hija hotaru


por motivos de formatear la pc la subi no esta corregida al igual q las otras asi q perdon por los errores

.

UN DIA EN LA ESCUELA DE HOTARU

.

.

Mi amor no quiero ir, esas reuniones son aburridísimas

Haruka tenoh te he dicho que iras y punto, fin de la discusión, si no querías pasar por esto lo hubieras pensado antes de embarazarnos.

Al verla tan enfadada no me quedo de otra que quedarme callada, si continuaba con la discusión sabía lo que pasaría ya eh pasado por esto antes y no quería pasar el resto del mes durmiendo en el sofá.

Me dio la espalda, y levante las manos pidiéndole al cielo paciencia para tratar a esta mujer.

Y más te vale que bajes tus brazos, tan pronto como escuche sus palabras baje de inmediato mis manos, como era posible que supiera lo que hacía acaso tenia ojos en su nuca?

Cruce mis brazos y fruncí el ceño

Está bien iré, pero será tu culpa si muero de aburrimiento, se acercó a mí con esa sonrisa que me derrite, acaricio mis mejillas y me beso con ternura los labios.

Esa es mi viento, si te portas bien te compensare

Pues tendrá que ser una buena recompensa, le dije suspirando

.

.

Ya en la noche mientras comíamos todas en familia

Hotaru tu haruka papa ha cambiado de parecer y decidió acompañarte a la reunión de la escuela, la escuche decirle sonriendo a nuestra princesa, al mismo tiempo que me quejaba diciendo

Querrás decir la obligue, me lanzo una mirada fulminante y dijo

Que decías haruka -.-

Na nad, Nada mi amor, que cla... Claro que iré con gusto,

Haruka papa dijo hotaru al tiempo que se me lanzaba a los brazos

No te arrepentirás nos divertiremos, al menos alguien estaba feliz le regrese el abrazo y le di un beso en la cabeza

Vez princesa te dije que yo la haría entrar en razón,

Y de qué forma lo has logrado susurre con pesar llevando un poco de comida a mi boca,

Ahora si haruka maría tenoh dormirás en el sillón, como odiaba que me llamara así era algo vergonzoso para mí, la mire furiosa hasta que caí en cuenta dijo dormir en el sillón?

Nooooooo, de inmediato me levante y la mire con ojos de perrito regañado

No me mires así que no funcionara,

hotaru quien se moría de risa dijo

Vez haruka papa, lo que provocas por quejarte tanto, me cruce de brazos y voltee mi cara, pequeña traidora y yo pensando que si teníamos una princesita estaría de mi lado siempre, como dice el dicho Dios las crea y ellas se juntan, setsuna se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación, regrese mi vista a hotaru y le susurre no te llevare a tus clases de danza, lo cual fue un grave error pues ella de inmediato le fue con el chisme a su setsuna mama,

Mama haruka papa no me llevara más a las clases de danza, que niña tan vengativa y de paso buena actriz no me lo podía creer

Haruka, la oír gritar

No le digas eso a la niña solo por eso ahora serán dos noches en el sofá, cómo? había oído bien dos noches ?

Noooooooooooooooooo, fue el grito que salió de mis labios, seguí a mi bella esposa

No mi amor, perdóname en el sofá no todos menos eso, me gire y con movimientos en mis labios sin pronunciar palabra alguna le dije TRA-I-DO-RA a hotaru la cual solo me saco la lengua y siguió riéndose por mi cara de susto al imaginar el dolor de espalda que tendría mañana.

Ya tarde en la noche, me encontraba acostada en el sofá, me pregunte como es que había terminado aquí, claro que intente por todos los medio de convencer a mi sol de que no era necesario que me castigara, que ya había aprendido mi lección, a lo cual ella me dijo que tenía que darle el ejemplo a hotaru de cumplir con los castigos que se le imponían.

Maldije interiormente como odiaba este mugroso sofá.

Después de dar mil vueltas me pare de golpe.

Ya basta no aguanto más, me dispuse a caminar despacio hacia la habitación, solo había dado algunos pasos cuando pise una pelota que estaba tirada en el suelo, tuve que bailar encima de ella para no caerme, solo hacía falta la música rock para que fuera el baile perfecto.

Maldije suavemente y sonreí al ver q había ganado y no me cai, creo que festeje muy rápido porque en mi siguiente paso lo único que sentí fue el fuerte golpe que me di al caer al suelo, dada giros de un lado al otro quejándome tratando se sobar mi espalda,

Ay ay ayyyy, maldición susurre levantándome como si fuera un anciano que se dobló a recoger algo, con una mano en mi rodilla y la otra en mi columna, caminaba de regreso al sofá ni ganas que me quedaban de subir con semejante golpazo, al llegar al sillón me recosté y sin darme cuenta ya estaba dormida.

Al otro día sentí un intenso dolor cuando mi princesa se lanzó encima de mí a despertarme,

Ayyyy hotaru, con cuidado que me duele,

Que te paso haruka papa, me pregunto preocupada, estaba a punto de decirle cuando vi bajar a mi hermosa esposa de la habitación, ni loca diría que me caí vergonzosamente por desobediente, no quería más días en el sofá, le dedique una sonrisa forzada mientras me levantaba,

Nada mi amor es solo porque el sillón es incómodo, le acaricie la cabeza y me levante a saludar al amor de mi vida,

Cielo estoy tan orgullosa de ti, anoche esperaba que desobedecieras y fueras a la habitación,

Me beso la mejilla y sonriendo continuo,

Esa es mi tenoh tan obediente, medio sonreí y pensé en su reacción si supiera que si intente ir a la habitación, sonreí ampliamente al imaginarme a mi amado sol echa una fiera con cara de maniática, echando fuego por los ojos, y luego puse cara de terror al pensar que podría darme más días en el sofá si se enterara, solté una fuerte carcajada al darme cuenta que le temía mas a un sofá que a la furia de mi esposa. (No se crean las setsunas cuando se enojan arde Troya jajajaja)

Y ahora tú que es tan gracioso, me pregunto mientras colocaba los patos de comida en la mesa,

No, nada mi vida solo recordé un chiste,

Muy bien cuéntamelo para yo también reírme, oh oh y ahora quien podrá defenderme? Es en estas situaciones donde desearía que existiera batmam, superman o me conformaría con el chapulín colorado, quien me podría ayudar ahora? Es que no me sé ni un chiste, rápida mente improvise y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente,

Pues, para que el pollito cruzo la calle?

No lo sé cielo dímelo a ver,

Pues para comprar en el supermercado del frente, jajajaja jajaja, empecé a reír sin parar mientras setsuna y hotaru me miraban con cara de 0.o no me lo creo 0.o,

Hay haruka papa, te dije que si te juntabas mucho con tía mina un día te terminaría pegando su locura, enseguida escuche a mi set soltar la carcajada

Jajajajajajajajajaja, pues la verdad que si princesa no pensé que hubiera otra persona a parte de mina que contara semejantes chistes jajajajaja, las mire con fingido enojo

Pues a mí me pareció gracioso,

Terminamos de comer e ingenuamente pregunte cuando seria la reunión en la escuela de hotaru, me lleve mi taza de café a la boca cuando mi dulce amor me dijo

Hoy a la 1 pm, me sonrió y acaricio mi mano

Si haruka papa y te presentare a mi nov… amigo quiero decir a mi amigo, escupí mi café el cual cayo en la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta,

A no esto sí que no lo tolero puedo aguantar las reuniones de la escuela, las clases de danza incluso dormir en el sillón, pero que mi bebe, mi princesita tenga novio jamás, yo lo mato

Que has dicho hotaru tenoh meio, la vi tomar su morral,

Lo, lo sí... siento haruka papa ya llego el, el transporte, te veo en la escuela te amooo. Me dio un rápido beso a mí y luego a su setsuna mama y salio disparada a la puerta,

Me pare rápidamente y observe a setsuna que me miraba fijamente hasta que de pronto,

Jajajajajajaja cielo tenías que ver tu cara jajajaja, perdón es que jajajajaja no aguanto jajajaja siento que moriré de risa jajajaja, que… lo que me faltaba, la mire con enojo y cruce mis brazos,

Esto no es gracioso, matare a ese chico, nadie me robara el amor de mi princesa,

Vamos haruka solo son cosas de niños, sabes que hotaru solo te ama a ti, me dijo limpiándose unas lagrimitas que se le habían salido de tanto reír,

Como sea, de hoy no pasa ese niño -.-.

.

Me acomode mi corbata y me dispuse a tocar la puerta del que según era el salón de hotaru, me abrió una señora que la verdad parecía un mono, le sonreí y me presente ya entendía porque mi sol me había enviado a esa tortura, incluso el infierno mismo seria más pacifico que ese salón, los niños tiraban bolas de papeles por todos lados, a lo lejos veía a dos que se peleaban por un creyón y otras dos discutiendo por quien era más linda, interiormente suplicaba al todo poderoso para que ese no fuera el salón de mi princesa, al ver que la pobre maestra suspiro y se hizo a un lado para que pasara supe que estaba perdida sin duda ese era el salón de hotaru.

Al entrar di unos pasos atrás queriendo huir, a lo cual la maestra me empujó hacia adelante diciéndome que no fuera cobarde, claro como ella ya estaba destinada a este infierno, camine y busque a hotaru, todas las mamas se encontraban con sus hijos, mi princesa al verme corrió y se me lanzo a mis brazos.

Haruka papa viniste,

Claro que sí, jamás me lo perdería princesa, ni quien me creyera que hace unos segundos estaba a punto de huir despavorida,

Muy bien señoras y señores, alumnos ya empezaremos las actividades padres e hijos

Siiiii haruka papa ganaremos lol , una eufórica hotaru gritaba verla así me hizo sonreír

Esa es la actitud hotaru, están listos? Se escuchaban los gritos de esa escandalosa mujer

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, todos gritaron a unisonoro

Luego de cambiarnos a ropa deportiva salimos al jardín, la maestra nos reunió cada quien con su hijo y nos dijo

La primera competencia es de carrera, de inmediato sonreí nadie era mas rápida que yo

Le susurre a hotaru, princesa esta la ganamos nadie corre más rápido que tu haruka papa, estaba preparada para correr cuando la maestra me paso un saco, lo tome sorprendida y dije

Para que es esto

No me diga señor haruka que nunca ha participado en una carrera de sacos?

Negué con la cabeza, pero luego me dije que tan difícil podría ser?

Me metí en el saco y me coloque en la línea de partida junto a hotaru las reglas eran sencillas ganaría el miembro del equipo que cruzara primero la meta,

La maestra se posiciono y con la mano arriba grito

En sus marcas, listos y fuera, a toda velocidad salieron todos incluso hotaru, cuando di el primer paso perdí el equilibrio y caí de boca al suelo con una gota tipo anime en la cabeza me levante rápido y me puse en marcha una tortuga me hubiera pasado por el lado fácilmente, ya desesperada y avergonzada apure el paso dando brincos al fin le entendía no tenía que correr con el saco sino brincar x.x que mensa era tome fuerte el saco y saltaba como un canguro recupere la distancia que me llevaban los demás competidores, iba en la delantera sonriendo por lo ágil que era, tengo que admitir que era divertido ver al resto de los perdedores atrás, iba burlándome de los demás cuando de pronto hotaru me dijo

haruka papa cuidado, al mirar adelante me vi con un charco de lodo, sin poder cambiar de dirección cerré mis ojos y caí de manera graciosa como tenía mi boca abierta hasta lodo comí , me pare rápidamente y en un intento de ponerme de pie resbale y volví a caer sentada en el charco, escupía sin parar solo escuchaba las risas de los demás y a una triunfante hotaru con una estrella en la mano que se me acercaba

Mira ganamos haruka papa lol, se me quedo mirando aguantando la risa

Aunque tu ganaste hasta una mascarilla facial de lodo, jajajajjjajaja perdón haruka papa es que no pude evitar el comentario jajajajaja,

j aja muy graciosa me levante enojada y me dirigía a los baños cuando escuche a la maestra gritarme

señor tenoh lamento informarle que el agua se acaba de terminar, pues unos niños de traviesos rompieron la tubería, maldición para completar tendré que quedarme así mire al cielo y tome aire profundamente me limpie lo más que pude el lodo y regrese con el grupo, dispuesto a irme de ese lugar mi princesita me tomo de la mano y la vi tan feliz que no tuve corazón para decirle,

la segunda competencia será la de jalar la soga

Como los padres son más fuerte que los niños se hará con todos los niños de un solo lado y cada padre competirá contra ellos quien les gane se ganara una estrella para su equipo,

Fueron pasando padre tras padre y al parecer los niños eran fuertes pues no habían podido ganarles,

su turno señor tenoh , mire a la maestra con cara de horror,

vamos o tiene miedo a que un grupo de niño lo derrote, había dado en el clavo haruka mari.. que digo haruka tenoh nunca sería un cobarde, me levante y me posicione de mi lado al estar lista di una señal y la maestra les dijo a los niños que halaran, estos niños vaya que tenían fuerza pero la gran haruka tenoh mas, después de unos minutos de forcejeo vi a un chico susurrándole quien sabe que a mi hotaru, tenía que ser algo romántico porque la vi sonrojarse a no eso sí que no ningún mocoso la enamoraría sobre mi cadáver hale con todas mis fuerzas, y logre que casi se cayeran sonreí con malicia ahora es cuando me dije a mi misma tome un poco de impulso asía adelante y con todas mis fuerzas hale los niños cayeron al mismo tiempo que yo caminaba hacia atrás sonreí sin saber que a unos pasos atrás había una especie de mini tanque de esos donde se meten peces, cai de espaldas sumergiéndome totalmente solo quedaron parte de mis piernas,

jajajajaja jajajajaj, todos se reían de mi excepto los padres y la maestra que rápidamente salieron a mi auxilio Salí del pequeño tanque, mas mojada que un bombero novato apagando su primer incendio, tome la mano de hotaru y le dije

Ahora si nos vamos a casa.

No haruka papa solo queda una competencia además ya ganamos dos *-*, mi niña estaba emocionada no podía robarme su sonrisa, cruce mis brazos y la mire de reojo

Ella sonreía y me hacía ojitos como los que me hace su mama cuando desea que le compre un nuevo par de zapatos, a veces pienso que esta niña tiene más de setsuna de lo que ella cree, suspire en señal de rendimiento, ella salto de alegría y nos reunimos con la clase,

Unos minutos después la maestra se acerca a nosotros y nos dice

La ultima competencia del dia es un juego de futbol americano, todos los niños saltaron de alegría ahora si me las pagaría ese pequeño mocoso sonreí con malicia mirando al chico que se robaba la sonrisa de mi princesa,

Para mi suerte quede en un equipo donde me enfrentaba contra el,

La patada de inicio del juego fue dada y empezó lo que sería mi venganza, uno de los de mi equipo dijo hot hot y el mariscar me lanzo el balón no sabía qué hacer cuando vi a esa ola de personas corriendo hacia a mí lo único que se me ocurrió fue salir corriendo gritando como loca

Auxiliooooooo, auxilio, hotaru solo me decía

Corre haruka papa correeeee que te alcanzan, sin detenerme vi pasar la línea de meta me detuve con el balón en las manos levantándolo saltando por el dous taun q acababa de anotar cuando mi niña me grito

Cuidado haruka papa, deje de sonreír y mire como la avalancha de personas se me tiraban encima antes de poder decirles que esperaran, un emparedado se hubiera reído de mí y dicho vez para que sientas lo mismo que yo, dios como me dolía el cuerpo vi a la maestra o a las maestras ya ni sabía cuántas eran, quitando a las personas de encima de mí y mostrándome según dos dedos y preguntándome

Cuantos ve señor tenoh?, yo la verdad veía 20 o más, en un intento por adivinar con los ojos dando vueltas le dije

Cuatro, o seis,

Está muy bien estuvo cerca me dio la mano la tome y me levante,

Continuemos, última jugada grito

queeeeee, acaso estaba loca?

Oiga maestra como que ultima jugada, que no ve que casi me tienen que sacar con una ambulancia de la escuela?, la vi reírse y luego me dijo

Jajajjaja, señor tenoh que gracioso es, a jugarrrrrr

Le lance una mala mirada claro como ella no es la que han apaliado no le importa tome mi posición rezando porque no me pasaran el balón,

Vi al mariscar del otro equipo hacer un pase perfecto a un niño, me fije en el niño y era el mismo al que mi princesa le decía "amigo" Salí corriendo y me puse frente de él y le dije

Ahora si me la pagaras pequeño mocoso, mi sorpresa fue cuando el niño me miro y grito

aaaaaa laa cargaaaaaaaa, corrió a todo lo que daba como un toro con la cabeza abajo, al sentir el golpe en mi entrepierna , pensaba que solo a los hombres le dolía tanto en esa zona, metí mis manos y caí de rodillas con los ojos volteados del dolor, cuan equivocada estaba como demonios dolía, me encogí en posición fetal y trate de que no se me escaparan las lágrimas ni que mi grito fuera tan fuerte, mi hermosa hotaru rápidamente se acercó y pudo escuchar como el pequeño demonio se me acerco y me dijo.

Ella es mía, ya me lo decía yo estos niños de ángeles no tenían ni el nombre solo mi hotaru lo era, se acercó a él y con su rodilla le pego en su entre pierna, lo que hizo que el chico callera aun lado de mi gritando de dolor,

Eso es por golpea a mi haruka papa, sonreí a la vez que me quejaba del dolor bien merecido se lo tiene por pretender robarme el amor de mi bebe, mi hija me ayudo a levantarme la mire y me sonrió diciéndome

Yo siempre seré tu princesita haruka papa, bese su cabeza y nos fuimos a casa.

.

.

Me encontraba con una bolsa de hielo en mi parte íntima cuando llego mi radiante sol,

Haruka mi vida que te ocurrió, se acercó a mí a toda velocidad,

Luego de una hora de largo relato de lo ocurrido…

Se escuchaban fuertes carcajadas

jajajajajajjajajajajja no me lo puedo creer jajajajajjajjajjaajajja, espera, espera jajajjajaja.

Mi amada esposa se reia sin parar tomándose el estómago con ambas manos, se retorcía en el sillón de la risa,

Jajajajajajajaja hay haruka , perdóname es que jajajajjajajjajajjajja

No te burles setsuna esos niños son un peligro para la humanidad,

Más bien para ti jajajajajajjaja jajajajajajaj,

Me levante molesta y me le quede mirando seria con los brazos cruzados,

Vamos mi cielo, se me acerco sugerente,

Yo sé lo como aliviar tu dolor, con una sonrisa coqueta coloco sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, besándome con pasión, enseguida mi rostro se ablando, tome su cintura y no tarde mucho en corresponderle,

Ella sabía cómo hacer que yo fuera la haruka dulce que nadie veía en mí,

Al menos salieron dos cosas buenas de este día de locos, le dije dándole otro beso,

A sii ;), a ver dime, me pregunto mientras desabotonaba mi camisa

que no habrá más noches en el sofá, y que el equipo tenoh gano, finalice mientras apuntaba el trofeo que decía campeones y hacia una pose con mis dedos que formaban la V de victoria,

setsuna sonrió con ganas y luego tomo mi mano para guiarme a la habitación diciéndome

Pues mi campeona es hora de darse una rica ducha…

FIN

.

mariale


End file.
